1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to tongue cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a tongue cleaning device used in cooperation with a vacuum to remove tongue debris from the tool after the tool removes the debris from the tongue. The present disclosure also generally relates to tongue cleaning devices that deposit a liquid solution on the tongue during the cleaning process.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of tongue cleaning devices are known in the art. All have advantages and disadvantages. The art generally desires a tongue cleaning device that effectively cleans the plaque and debris from the tongue while being safe, easy to use, and effective.
One drawback with existing tongue cleaning devices is that the debris collected by the device can fall off of the device shortly after the device is removed from the tongue. Most home users clean their tongues over a bathroom sink and the debris retention problem does not bother them or stop them from using the devices. In other settings, the debris retention problem is of more concern. One such setting is a hospital where it is becoming more desirable to clean the tongues of bedridden patients in order to reduce the amount of bacteria of the patient's tongue. Another situation is a surgical suite wherein the tongue of a patient is cleaned prior to anesthesia. Those who use tongue cleaning devices in these situations desire a tongue cleaning device that will retain or remove the debris from the scraping wall of the tongue cleaning device so that the tongue cleaning device may be easily used on a patient who is lying on his back.